Susurro
by appanda
Summary: Todos los que allí yacian me miraron de forma fija con sus ojos tornados en un rojo escalofriante. De pronto, noté el peligro: toda una secta de vampiros a mi alrededor, en eso escuché su voz llamandome a mis espaldas. Lucifer's Angel.
1. Prefacio

• Declaraciones: La serie Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto Masashi.

• Advertencias: Ninguna.

• Aclaraciones: UA.

— Prefacio —

* * *

_Corrí con desespero hasta el instituto, nunca pensé ver ese macizo de paredes a mí alrededor como un refugio._

_Encontré el comedor, tras el terror y pánico sonreí de forma irónica, comedor, ¿cómo comerían ellos ahí?, choqué con una de las mesas cayendo al suelo aún asustada, lo suficiente como para no perder el conocimiento de ninguna forma._

_—¡Hinata!_

_Escuché mi nombre ser pronunciado por alguien, no me volví a ver, con sólo escuchar su voz ronca era suficiente para darme fuerzas y seguir corriendo, o mejor dicho huyendo._

_Atravesé la cafetería y llegué a un pasillo lleno de casilleros, identifique el mío de inmediato, el seguro había sido forzado, pero aún así no me detendría por nada, la vida de muchos...incluyendo la mía estaba en peligro._

_Alcé la vista encontrando las escaleras que conducían a la biblioteca y seguida de está el aula de computadoras, al subirlas me sentí aliviada, pero no duro por mucho..._

_...encontré en el pasillo un cuerpo a medio descomponer, por el corte de cabello y parte aún no descompuesta de la cara logré identificar que se trataba de un chico, podría apostar que una vez había hecho grupo con él en Ciencias. Mi grito se ahogó en mi garganta, lo importante era seguir respirando, pero lo más lejos posible de Konoha y de él._

_Bajé las escaleras y seguí el lado izquierdo del pasillo, el instituto era enorme y cualquiera podría confundirse. Empuje una de las puertas, y llegué justo al campus, el peor lugar para escapar._

_Todos los que allí yacían me miraron de forma fija con sus ojos tornados en un rojo escalofriante._

_Levanté una de mis manos hasta mi frente y sentí un líquido algo espeso escabullirse entre mis dedos, era sangre._

_De pronto, noté el peligro: toda una secta de vampiros a mi alrededor, en eso escuché su voz llamándome a mis espaldas._

_Está vez gire a verle, sus ojos también mostraban las misma sed._

_Sólo pude decir su nombre:_

_—Sasori..._

* * *

¿Reviews?


	2. Marcada

• Declaraciones: La serie Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto Masashi.

• Advertencias: Ninguna.

• Aclaraciones: UA.

—_Marcada_ —

* * *

Los últimos días, o mejor llamados meses se habían transformado de aterrorizantes a paranormales, uno que otro profesor rondaba los pasillos de los dormitorios cuidando de que nada estuviera fuera de lugar, pero ¿qué clase de cosa podría asecharnos en un instituto con tanta seguridad?.

¿Ladrones? Nunca, ¿Pervertidos? No hay señales, ¿Fantasmas? Muy poco llamativo, ¿Licántropos? No sería raro, ¿Brujos? Los hubieran descubierto, ¿Vampiros? Una probabilidad...

El instituto Konoha era una cárcel de la cual podría ser casi imposible escapar, aún así albergaba dentro misteriosas revelaciones tras la fachada de los nuevos estudiantes a plena mitad de curso, que quizás no estaban listas para salir a la luz, pero aún así no quedaría satisfecha.

Arrastré mis zapatos llenos de fango hasta poder camuflarme mejor entre los árboles, con la espesa noche se me dificultó el diferenciar el dormitorio de los chicos, mi corazón comenzó a latir a cien mientras la adrenalina recorría mis venas como un delicioso néctar, si me hubieran sugerido saltar de algún acantilado sólo por diversión, probablemente habría aceptado gustosa.

Los copos de nieve golpearon mi rostro luego para convertirse en helada agua, el frío me caló hasta los huesos aún con el gran abrigo que llevaba puesto, me volví hacia atrás observando cómo se adentraba el bosque, suspiré, pasó a pasó avancé hasta adentrarme más en este. Algo me decía que iba por el camino correcto, pero... ¿Qué era lo que podría descubrir?, un par de alumnos teniendo sexo en la pequeña cabaña que se encontraba al lado del árbol más grueso del bosque ¿?, quizás pero no precisamente lo harían en ese tipo de cabaña a menos que estuvieran desesperados, pues nadie más, menos los profesores y yo -en secreto- pisaban bosque adentro, sin dudarlo mucho menos a la medianoche.

Uno que otro día un profesor hacia toque de queda por los pasillos de los dormitorios, todo el alumnado tenía claro que algo fuera de lo normal ocurría, los profesores nunca habían hecho eso en toda la historia del instituto, casi todas los descendientes de distintas ramas de la familia habían cruzado por este lugar, pero al final fui la única que tubo las tripas de seguir con la _"tradición"._

Un crujiente ruido llamó mi atención desde más adentro del bosque, precisamente cerca de la cabaña, quité de uno de los árboles mis manos que me ayudaban a recostarme un poco, traté de limpiarlas con la ropa, el contacto con la madera las había dejado húmedas y pegajosas.

Traté de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido al acercarme al pequeño refugio, me agaché frente a una de las paredes mientras con mis manos palpaba la rugosa madera de los troncos que la componían buscando alguna ventana.

Otro crujido, tragué saliva y respiré hondo, encontré la ventana no muy lejos de mi posición, asomé parte de mi rostro para observar el interior de la pequeña habitación, con lo poca iluminación no logré diferenciar muchas cosas, pero fue lo suficiente como para saber que nada se movía dentro.

La curiosidad se hizo más intensa, me levanté de forma involuntaria guiada por la excitación, entraría en esa cabaña por pura... Curiosidad.

Giré la manecilla de la puerta, las pulsaciones aumentaron, empuje la puerta que por suerte, no produjo ni el más mínimo sonido, un pasó tras otro hasta en medio de la habitación.

No había nadie más que yo en ese sombrío lugar, choque con el borde de un objeto que logré identificarle como una cama, me senté en ella para poder acariciar la parte afectada de mi pierna, tratando de pasar el dolor.

Un espantoso sonido de azote retumbo en mis oídos, miré al frente encontrándome en la puerta a medio cerrar.

Probablemente fue el viento

Las noches tenían acompañadas de un frío atroz y el viendo se tornaba más violento.

Miré buscando algo de claridad mi reloj, marcaba las 4:43am, hora de regresar, salí cojeando del cubículo, a ese pasó llegaría a las 5am, la hora permitida para pasear, pero... hoy era domingo, se vería muy raro que alguien se levantará a esas horas de la mañana, aunque, no todos los alumnos estuvieran en Konoha, sino en casa de sus padres rogando por no volver al instituto mientras toman chocolate caliente en una linda tasa.

Un grito casi ensordecedor salió desde lo más profundo del bosque, mi estómago se contrajo por defecto, recordé que no había almorzado, ni cenado el día anterior.

Corrí a todo lo que daban mis piernas tropezando un pie tras otro, pero sin perder el rumbo, la grama producía el mismo sonido de alguien al correr.

Yo corría...

...Pero ese sonido no eran de mis pasos, era alguien más.

La lechuza estaba siendo acorralada por un lobo, y no era precisamente el de caperucita roja. Cada metro de tierra desaparecía tras mis pies, aún así no llegaba a mi destino.

De pronto me di cuenta de lo lejos que podía estar del instituto, de verdad ¿no había tenido la noción del tiempo consiente al caminar hasta aquí?.

Aumenté el andar de mis pisadas, la academia no era precisamente algo común. Algunos de los estudiantes éramos por decirlo más aptos para un cara a cara.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que me perseguía ¿estaba yo apta para enfrentarlo?, estaba tan asustada que no prestaba atención a mi pierna coja, ni el cómo sentía que mi sangre se enfriaba.

Cambié de dirección y tomé un atajo hacia el campus, que quedaba más cerca, giré sobre mi misma de forma torpe tratando de esquivar un árbol.

El día con gran pesadez —a causa de la nevada— comenzaba a asomarse por el bosque.

¡Maldición!

Resbalé al llegar a mi destino y cerré los ojos por el impacto aunque no haya dolido, al abrirlos mis ojos quedaron como platos, el campus estaba plagado de estudiantes, precisamente era los alumnos nuevos, uno que otro observándome.

En eso escuché el eco de una voz fácil de reconocer desde una de las puertas al Instituto.

—Hyūga Hinata, haga el favor de acercarse.

Al caminar, tres chicos se quedaron mirándome con una radiante sonrisa, como si estuvieran dándome la bienvenida, pero ¿la bienvenida a qué? ¡Ellos eran los recién llegados!

—¿Si, Tsunade sama? —Hice una leve inclinación al dirigirme a su persona.

—¿Qué hace levantada tan temprano? Es domingo —Sentí lo que dijo como si hablara con un desequilibrado mental.

—No podía dormir —De hecho, era cierto.

—Y decidió pasear por el bosque sola sin siquiera desayunar —Ella dedujo.

Ella había levantado parte de mi vestimenta para observar mi abdomen, que por resultado estaba exageradamente pálido, casi brillando por el frío y contraído pero plano.

Yo misma me había sorprendido.

—Se pudo haber desmayado y ser cubierta por la nieve —Eso no estaba lejos de lo cierto.

—De hecho y permítame, Srta. Tsunade, le insistí a Hina que me enseñase un escrito que había en uno de los árboles del bosque, y que tengo entendido lleva siglos allí. —Tsunade no respondió, el prosiguió—Si no ha desayunado es mi culpa.

Yo estaba confusa y no entendía nada, la Srta. Tsunade pareció recobrar el sentido.

—Bien, entonces no hay problema, pero procure desayunar algo Srta. Hyūga. —Ella se marcho.

Me volví a ver al joven que me echaba una mano, en ese instante él tomó mi mano entre la suya y de manera fugaz me llevó a la cafetería. Nos ubicamos en una mesa cercana a la ventana, me sorprendió ver que allí también había alumnos nuevos.

No pronuncie ni una palabra hasta ver como el chico de cabellos rojos llegaba con una bandeja con un par de Sándwiches, un jugo de naranja y una Coca.

—¿Jugo o Coca? —Pregunto.

—Coca.

El no dijo más nada, así que comencé a comer, el por su parte, con toda tranquilidad bebía sorbo a sorbo el jugo.

Sentí que habían miradas sobre nosotros, así que giré a ver, pero todos estaban ocupados con sus cosas, sólo una chica me miraba y sonreía a la vez, al ella notar mis ojos puestos en si me saludo de forma familiar.

Coloque de nuevo mi atención en el pelirrojo.

Observé que su camiseta tenía una gran mancha roja y que sus dedos y uñas estaban torpemente limpiados del mismo líquido.

—Mi nombre es Sasori, y tú Hinata ¿cierto?

—Así es. —Respondí—Te debo un favor.

—Compartimos casi todas las clases juntos, excepto biología y gimnasia.

—Ah.

—¿Sales con alguien?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué si tienes novio o algo que se le parezca?

—No-no —¿Por qué lo preguntaba?

Sonrió como si hubiera presenciado un milagro.

—Pensé que uno de los dos chicos que se la pasan contigo lo era.

Habla de Kiba y Naruto

—¿Quieres una cita con Ino o Sakura? —Era lo más probable por lo que se me puedo haber acercado.

—No. —Respondió serio—Debo irme, tengo una reunión con unos compañeros.

Se levantó y yo lo imité. Se acercó hasta unos centímetros de mi rostro, luego bajo su casa para besar mi cuello, yo quedé atónita.

Sasori ya no estaba y la chica de cabellos castaños que me había saludado hace unos momentos estaba sentada al frente de mí.

—Buenos días, soy TenTen.

* * *

¿ Reviews?


End file.
